<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Can Write Our Names Out in The Stars by comicfanperson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465455">We Can Write Our Names Out in The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson'>comicfanperson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JNPR and friends [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Date Night, Fluff, Found Family, Fun, Gen, Multi, Polyamorous Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sweet, Team as Family, Very VERY light kissing, light kissing, oscar and whitley being best bros, roller skating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nora's turn to plan date night, it goes very well. </p><p>(poly!JNPR being adorable and in love, oscar&amp;whitley being bffs, and of course family cuddles)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc &amp; Pyrrha Nikos &amp; Oscar Pine &amp; Lie Ren &amp; Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine &amp; Whitley Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos/Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JNPR and friends [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Can Write Our Names Out in The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was honestly so much fuckin fun to write!!! i love poly!JNPR, they always make me so happy and its just,,,, SO much fun to write them. this took me very little time to write if only bc its easy for me to write them, and i just,,,, HHH-</p><p>as always, this was beta'd by the fantastic @albion-93(tumblr)/Albion_93(Ao3)!! he always makes these so so much better, and the fics wouldnt be what they are without him :,) he helps think of so many lil ideas and hes,,, just INCREDIBLE yall will never know how much his work helps this series!!!! </p><p>so anyways, i hope yall enjoy this &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaune was simultaneously scared for his life and excited beyond belief. This wasn’t a rare occurrence for the leader of Team JNPOR, it was usually a bi-weekly situation for him, after all. Today was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>different, </span>
  </em>
  <span>though. Today was the one day out of each month Nora planned date night. Nora had always been particularly invested in date night, even back at Beacon she went all out. Sure, things had mellowed out since that one time she took them skydiving and Jaune got severely ill afterwards, but he still felt that mixture of apprehension and enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved the thrill that came with Nora. Her exuberant personality, her lively mind, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>heart-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaune loved everything about her. Which was why he never felt true fear, just… slight unease. With love came trust, and Jaune trusted Nora fully, with his whole being, which meant that he was more than ready for the next adventure she had created. It was a surprise, as usual, because much like Ren, Nora had an affinity for them. But Jaune didn’t mind. Not at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he watched Nora sort through their closet looking for her poofiest, frilliest, pinkest skirt, he felt an insane amount of </span>
  <em>
    <span>warmth</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his soul for her. He just took in her bright, bubbly smile, her charisma, her daring, her… </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaune could stare at her all day long and not be bored for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set his chin on the palms of his hands and watched her, completely enraptured by every little word that came out of her mouth. It wasn’t until halfway through her spiel when she finally stopped to give him a teasing but confused look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaune? Are you okay?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave an unbothered shrug, his eyes never breaking contact with hers, “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having that bright, beaming smile aimed at him was brought a kind of bliss Jaune wasn’t sure he could ever live without, “If you say so! Anyways, we should have a really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>fun night! I made sure to pick things I knew we would all enjoy and be able to have a super fun night overall! Plus, with Oscar spending the weekend at Whitley’s lake house, we won’t have to worry about anything else while we’re out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren sighed from where he was sitting in front of the vanity, Pyrrha french braiding his long, raven hair, “That’s the hope, anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’s fine,” Pyrrha said firmly, using a comb to gently untangle a particularly bad knot, “We deserve to have a fun night out, you know, it’ll be just like old times. Having a child living with us shouldn’t change that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ren begrudgingly agreed, “But I am still allowed to worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all are,” Jaune pointed out, “I don’t think we will ever stop worrying about him. That’s okay though, it makes sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AHA!” Nora shouted from the depths of the closet, pulling herself out of it with a triumphant smirk and neon pink, poofy, lacey skirt in hand, “I FOUND IT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love that skirt,” Pyrrha smiled, “It really suits you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaune had that love struck gaze in his eyes again, “That’s for sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren hummed as he watched Nora put it on through the mirror, “Remember when you wore that out to dinner one night? And you punched that guy in the face on the walk afterward?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Remember?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nora snorted, hopping up onto the bed beside Jaune, “How could I </span>
  <em>
    <span>forget?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve done much worse than a punch,” Pyrrha said with repressed anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora gave Pyrrha a loving smile, “I know, and I appreciate that, but you guys don’t need to fight my battles.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We like to though,” Jaune reminded her, placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth, “You’re our girlfriend, which means that you don’t have any burden you have to carry alone. We’re here for you, Nora, always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blushed bright red and made a flippant hand gesture, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>guys…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re just speaking the truth,” Ren said, adding a soft murmur of thanks to Pyrrha as she tied off the braid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>truth</span>
  </em>
  <span> is making my heart melt,” Nora told him, squawking when Jaune leaned over to kiss her again, smack on the lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He savored every moment of the kiss, the way her lips felt pressed against his, the taste of her strawberry chapstick, the feel of her hand gripping the fabric on his chest, her breathless giggling as she was undoubtedly blushing even harder than before. They broke away, laughing together with Nora’s hands running through his blonde hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” she sighed, “I think your hair is getting long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffed and blew a stray piece off his forehead, “No, I think you just messed up my hair gel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More laughter bubbled out of her, honest and carefree, making Jaune’s heart thump wildly in his chest. He could only watch her, splayed out against the bed, laughing so hard she gripped her gut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you two playing nice?” Pyrrha teased from where Ren was putting in her earrings for her. They were gold chains with green gems gleaming all throughout, a gift Jaune had presented her with for her first birthday since her finally being home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora feigned betrayal, “Pyrrha? How could you say such a thing? How could you doubt us so? After everything we’ve been through? I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>wounded, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pyrrha, absolutely shocked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then I should make it up to you,” Pyrrha grinned, pressing a kiss to Ren’s cheek as thanks, before taking long strides with long, strong legs over to where her other two partners were snuggled up on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please!” Nora exclaimed, making grabby hands to her girlfriend, who bent down and deeply kissed her smaller lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaune watched the two, and only felt love for them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>admiration, </span>
  </em>
  <span>this was his whole world and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He laughed softly when Ren sat on the edge of the bed just behind him and ran a hand up and down Jaune’s bare rib cage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” he protested weakly, frowning teasingly at his boyfriend, “That tickles!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren rolled his eyes fondly, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to finish getting dressed, and I refuse to let you pick something out last minute with no time to change when the three of us collectively agree that it’s tacky.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s oddly specific,” Jaune whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe it happened just last Friday,” Pyrrha chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” the knight gave in with a heavy sigh, “I’m getting dressed. What should I wear, Nora?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seemed to think for a moment about her answer, before finally, “Anything loose, short sleeved, and no buttons, they’re too fancy for tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buttons can be casual,” Ren argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not tonight!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Jaune shrugged, pulling a thin cotton v-neck out of the dresser drawer, “What about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That looks lovely, dear,” Pyrrha said as she pulled on a pair of super short, black shorts and a deep crimson shirt that had long, off-the-shoulder, flowy sleeves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really like that shade of blue!” Nora gave her thumbs up as Ren nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even fifteen minutes later were they out the door, Nora babbling the whole time about how excited they would be when they got there. She didn’t usually drive, but when it came to her date nights she </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>did. The Huntress claimed it was because she loved keeping the mystery for as long as possible, her partners suspected it was more likely she felt bad about them driving her everywhere and she wanted it to make it up to them somehow, which they all felt was completely absurd, yet they hadn’t quite figured out how to breach the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaune realized where they were going as soon as they entered town. Nora may like surprises, but that didn’t mean they were always new. She tended to gravitate towards the same places and activities, and Jaune may have already figured out a couple different places it could’ve been based on the clothing she wanted them to wear and the time of day and the day of the week...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And of course, he was very proud of himself when they pulled into the parking lot of the roller rink, just like he’d predicted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprise!” Nora squealed as she put the car in park and they all clambered out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lovely surprise,” Pyrrha chuckled as she stepped out, the wind blowing her ponytail everywhere, yet she managed to look as majestic as usual despite it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaune grinned, “This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Nora.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t have imagined it better myself. Thank you, Nora,” Ren said, pulling her in for a chaste kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” she sighed, then pulled away looking very satisfied with herself, “I thought we could all use it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re right,” he murmured, “I’m very excited.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No fair,” Jaune grumbled, “I want some Nora time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren poked his tongue out at Jaune, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>had Nora time all afternoon. Now, it’s my turn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had Nora time everyday until you were thirteen,” Pyrrha teased, “I think if it’s anybody’s turn it’s mine.” And with that, she grabbed Nora’s hand in her own and pulled her away from Ren and towards the entrance of the rink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>The boys sputtered as their girlfriends basically </span><em><span>skipped </span></em><span>up the steps and</span> <span>into the building, then turned to look at each other with wide eyes. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not going to let them win, right?” Jaune asked Ren, open mouthed and shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren smirked, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Never.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar smiled brightly at Whitley as he hung, as carefree as could be, upside down over the back of the other teen’s couch, “So this is really what you do all day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>day, but for most of it,” the youngest Schnee shrugged, typing away on his laptop in what used to be his father’s office. To say that he had redecorated the once severe and taciturn room to be more laid back and welcoming was an understatement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Oscar huffed, sitting up properly on the sofa once again, “That’s… kinda boring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming from the man who helped destroy an immortal witch and effectively save Remnant as we know it,” Whitley said, rolling his eyes, “Besides, not only is my work important to me, but it is also entertaining. My favorite days are the ones where I meet with the faunus of Mantle for their personal insight on what they would like for SDC to do. It’s fascinating listening to their viewpoints, I honestly can’t believe my father never did that before himself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oscar frowned, “Your father was...“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awful, horrendous, wretched, evil,” Whitley began listing off, counting each word on his hand, his scowl deepening with each word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In short,” Oscar shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re very lucky to have the family you have,” Whitley sighed, “While things with my mother and sisters have gotten significantly better, there is still plenty of work to be done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oscar smiled softly at his friend, “You can do it, Whitley, I believe in you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Oscar,” he said, closing his laptop and getting up from the desk chair, stretching out his arms as he did so, “How about another fun night at the Country Club?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The farm boy looked understandably uncomfortable, “Um, I… I don’t know, Whitley. Last night was a lot for me, I’m feeling kinda… tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller teen immediately became concerned, “I’m sorry, Oscar. Are you feeling alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I think I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>homesick,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I… I really miss them,</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oscar said, sounding shocked as the realisation hit him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Whitley raised an eyebrow, “I can fix that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oscar smiled brightly at his best friend, “Thanks, Whitley, but… are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fret, I think I’m finally ready to approach that boy tonight on my own,” he admitted with a heavy blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, am I lucky to have you as my best friend,” Oscar breathed out, understandably relieved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we both are, now come along,” Whitley gestured towards the exit of the study, “There’s no time to waste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IT'S DISCO NIGHT!” Nora cheered, waving her arms in the air as she glided across the rink with grandeur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The on-theme music blared in the background while a tacky disco-ball swirled from the ceiling, a multitude of colours reflecting off of it and across the entire area. Unfortunately, JNPR were some of the last attendees at this rink, the place tended to be on the empty side, even what was usually known as their ‘busy’ nights. But JNPR didn’t care, that's part of what made this place so special to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora danced and twirled, practically flying through the air with her skirt fluffing out in all sorts of directions, as if it was having as much fun as she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>this?!” Jaune shouted, his eyes wide with concern for what could happen, his knees bent ever so slightly and arms stretched out to help balance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren smiled brightly, “Practice.” The ninja was a few feet in front of Jaune skating backwards so he could keep an eye on his very clumsy boyfriend, who had just grabbed the edge of the wall of the rink to hold himself steady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That practice certainly paid off because you two are so skilled,” Pyrrha said gleefully, skating slightly faster towards Ren in an attempt to catch up with him. She was much more graceful than Jaune was, but it was still obvious how inexperienced she was compared to Nora and Ren. She seemed to be having as much as them though, enjoying the novelty of the experience, if not on the shaky and unbalanced side of things. Pyrrha laughed when Ren grabbed her hands and towed her along with him, that mischievous glint in his eyes a warning as to what idea he may have had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we pass Nora, grab her hand, okay?” he grinned, pulling her along faster while still skating backwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say,” she said right back with a giggle and a shake of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nora!” Ren shouted at her, glancing over his shoulder to meet her eye, “Hand out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got it, Renny!” Nora yelled, giving a thumbs-up with one hand sticking the other out completely parallel to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren gave Pyrrha a smirk, “Hold on.” And suddenly Ren was pulling her along even faster than before, she laughed breathlessly, enjoying the ride her boyfriend was giving her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now!” he told her, and Pyrrha stuck out her free hand and snatched Nora long with them, the smaller girl giving a whoop of excitement as she was dragged along by her partners. As they drew closer to Jaune, who had hardly moved from where they’d last left against the wall of the roller rink, Pyrrha started to get the idea of what they were doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’MON, JAUNEY BOY!” Nora screeched, pushing Pyrrha and Ren to go even faster now. Ren picked up on it fairly quickly though, and Pyrrha was genuinely surprised at how fast they were going now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, Jaune!” Pyrrha called out as they got within just a couple feet of him. They rushed out by his side, and she gasped when she felt more than saw Nora grab Jaune by the wrist at the last possible second, forcing him to join their chain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NORA-!” he screamed in surprise, at first fighting her strong hold on him and trying to get free. It didn’t take more than a few seconds to realize that could cause more harm than good, so he resorted to screaming at the top of his lungs for the rest of the ride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other three broke out into laughter at his panic, Ren laughing so hard he nearly started crying, “Don’t worry, Jaune, we’ve got you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?!” the knight yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” his partners answered in unison, ensuing yet another bout of laughter from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They did maybe two laps around the rink like that, until Ren let go of Pyrrha, which surprised her completely and sent her tumbling to the ground, Nora and Jaune toppling over each other just a couple feet behind where Pyrrha had crash landed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an awkward, heavy silence for a few moments, Ren staring at his partners in surprise just a few feet away. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...Whoops?” he chuckled, hands cocked on his hips. Nora threw her head back as she snorted with laughter and joy, Pyrrha soon following with light giggles and Jaune with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” the blonde huffed, “I think you said, and I quote, ‘Jaune, we’ve got you’?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later found the four in their favorite booth at their favorite diner. Nora curled up with her head in Ren’s lap,his fingers combing through her soft hair, while Pyrrha leaned against Ren’s other shoulder, the side of her head pressed against the crook of his neck. Jaune set down the large tray of food they had ordered with a fond chuckle, finding some amusement in how worn out partners were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jaune,” Nora said sweetly, then gave a heavy groan as she sat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We love you, Jaune,” Pyrrha sighed, grabbing the burger she had ordered off the ray once it was set on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaune pouted, “You had better after all of that. I can’t believe you all convinced me to do the chicken on the rink when it played.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was easily the best thing we’ve got to watch you do in a couple months,” Ren told his boyfriend teasingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you all just like to make fun of me,” Jaune sniffed sarcastically, sliding into the booth next to Nora, snatching a french fry along the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora beamed at him, “It’s only because you’re adorable and it’s easy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least I got adorable out of that,” he sighed, leaning down some to kiss her temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>get that out of us,” Pyrrha told their knight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They enjoyed their dinner together, ignoring how late it was getting in favor of flirting and eating together. JNPR felt so raw and carefree and honest when they got the chance to be together like this. They loved the new life they had built together so much, and simply getting to enjoy the domesticity of these little moments was more than enough for them. Somewhere in Jaune’s mind he thought about how much they all deserved this. After everything that had happened there was no doubt about it. They deserved this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride home was calm and quiet, simple and pure. Pyrrha had always been a mindful driver, so they felt safe and secure with her taking them home. When they made it back, sleepy and giggly, the front door was unlocked which was very unusual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We… We locked it, right?” Ren asked as he stepped inside cautiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora nodded vigorously, “Yes! I did it myself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no…” Jaune murmured anxiously, pushing past his partners to be the first in the house, his natural protective instincts coming to the forefront. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As far as they could tell, no one was in the house. Pyrrha flipped on the light switch in the foyer, and everything seemed to be where they last left it in that area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone stay behind me,” Jaune whispered, the others quickly falling in line behind him, shackles raised and completely silent. They crept along the hall and towards the kitchen, and they all saw that the light in there was on before they even turned the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then came a familiar voice they didn’t expect to hear from tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys…?” Oscar called softly. A collective sigh of relief came from JNPR, the four rushing into the kitchen to see him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen was sitting at the table in there, an untouched glass of water sitting in front of him, condensation sliding right down the sides of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oscar!” Pyrrha gasped, “You scared us! What are you doing home? What happened? Weren’t you supposed to be at Whitley’s?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- Um..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora surged up and pulled their farm boy into a tight hug, “Oh my Gods are you okay?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine!” he stuttered out wrapping his arms around Nora’s neck so that he was buried against her chest.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren slid behind the two and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oscar nodded softly, “I… I know it was supposed to be your date night and I’m really really sorry but I just couldn’t do two nights away in a row! I started missing you guys a lot and Whitley said he understood and got me back here on an airship about an hour ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re glad you came home,” Jane told him gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay that you had to come back, don’t apologize,” Pyrrha said firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-Really…?” Oscar whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, really,” Nora reassured him, “I think we’re all on the tired side though, so how does bedtime sound?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amazing,” Oscar grinned, gently pulling back from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long later, the five were curled up in bed together in the master bedroom, all having taken showers and put on pajamas so they were perfectly comfy. Oscar was sandwiched in the middle, Ren and Nora on one side of him, and then Jaune and Pyrrha on the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>As Jaune drifted off to sleep, snug and warm with his family, he thought about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the life he’d signed up for. This was his dream world, his dream </span>
  <em>
    <span>life. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was living the reality he had always wanted, but never once dared to imagine that it could happen. It was perfect. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my tumblr is @opimisticfruitcup i make shitty memes and post self-indulgent fanart there on the occasion.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>